


Breakable

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris reflects on Toby, before he fell for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakable

Pussy.

That’s what he is.  
Vern said as much. He’s put on some extra muscle and a weird-ass beard, but there’s a scent of desperation underneath.  
Chris knows that scent too well.  
His college boys reeked of it, this one disguises it better, but he’s the same underneath.  
All he wants is to be loved.  
Chris can fake that.  
Won’t be chore either, dude has a nice upturned nose, a long tongue and a very nice ass.  
He might even be a keeper.  
The trick is to make him come back after he’s broken.  
If anyone can pull that off its Chris.  
Give him a taste of something real and he won’t forget it anytime soon.  
Chris can’t wait to bury his cock inside that one, and to smell his clean scent.


End file.
